


Inevitable

by tragicallywicked



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content may come, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you let go of someone you love? How do you fix the mistakes from the past? Alex and Piper had thrilled a long road together for years before following their own paths, apart. When life finds its ways to snapping them back to each other's life; will their connection still exist or will the changes they went through be too much to rebuilt their story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Alex Vause had five different smiles.

One was charming, flirty. It was one of her more often smiles, almost like a smirk. Wherever Alex was, talking to whoever it could be; there would always have that flirtatious glimpse across her stunning features. Most of time she didn't mean to have people think the intentions were to get in their pants, it was simply something natural on her; but it still wouldn't stop people to think the worse—or best, depending on the point of view. People never really complained, as Alex is a gorgeous woman. Tall, sexy, remarkable.

The second smile was funny. Alex loved to laugh, telling and hearing jokes. She had this dark sense of humor, usually making fun of things that people didn't tend to find funny. But it was all different when it came from Alex. It didn't matter how bad the joke was, it was impossible to not laugh when she was doing the same. It was capturing.

On the other hand, there was the fake smile. When she wasn't in the mood for anything, when her life was too down to handle. But still there would be a smile there, in those pompous and gorgeous lips of hers. Close friends would always be able to read through it, to know when it wasn't real and that there was something going with her; but only little people were able to get through her layers and get her to talk the problems out. She was always a tough girl.

Then there was the cynical smile. When Alex was frustrated or mad. Always setting across her lips during fights and arguments, especially with people she cares about. The cynical one could be the more maddening to see; because no mare how much angry someone is towards Alex Vause, once that devious smile is placed upon her lips, there's no way someone don't melt all over. It was almost like a challenge her mouth was settling, for anyone to continue mad at her. Those usually would let to the best make up sex.

At last, but not less important, there was one smile little people had seen. The in love smile. It had something to distinguish from the other ones. Maybe it was the way her blue eyes would stare, perfectly matching the way her mouth curved slightly. There was something deep about it, on how Alex could open up her soul and invite you to come in. And truly few had seen it. I was one of them.  _Was_.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it began. And how it ended.

" _Nothing is written in the stars. Not these stars, nor any others. No one controls your destiny._ " – Gregory Maguire

**APRIL 4** **TH** **OF 2005, 08:05 PM – NEW YORK CITY**

The Rattle N Hum, a bar located in 14 East 33rd Street, between Fifth and Madison Avenue, was a perfect place to beer lovers; or simply newbies craving for new tries in alcohol beverages. The environment in there was rather inviting, with a vast menu, organized by style, which changed daily to all sorts of taste. The price was truly welcoming as well and it'd attract all kinds of people, but especially students who had recently turned twenty-one—looking for cheap and fun booze.

It was surprising to think a well succeeded woman like Alex Vause would be heading down to a place like that. At age of twenty-five, she already had a huge collection of bookstores among the whole island of Manhattan. Of course they had been part of a heritage her grandfather left her. But the success of the business came with Alex. Before her, they were only a small shop close to a subway station. When everything was passed to her name, the woman saw beyond it and expanded the company to five more stores in a year. Now, four later, they had about eleven stores in the whole city. And all because she kept with the old motto: " _welcoming like home_ ".

All the Vause Bookstore were small establishments, with people Alex could trust and rely on running each of them. They take personal care and not just pass by it to check things. Alex herself took a few days on the week to visit the stores and be sure everything is in perfect state. And they were also very attentive to costumers, some were very regular in there because of how well treated everyone would be in those lovely stores. The environment itself was welcoming, with the smell of books and coffee mixing; as every store had a small cafe inside it. They even delivered, book and coffee. So it was no doubt Alex knew how to run business and was accustomed to places quite different than a beer bar. But she couldn't miss her best friend's birthday.

Nicole Nichols was in Alex's life since they were kids. From very different worlds, they bounded in the most odd way: sports. Alex was a low-medium class girl, studying at a preppy private school thanks to her intelligence that acquired her scholarship. In the other hand, Nicky was daughter of a wealthy—yet problematic, family. They never talked before joining soccer team. Nicky's friend would always make fun of Alex's clothes, so the brunette rarely went around the cute little blonde. But once they were in the same team and found out so much in common, the friendship was inevitable.

Nicky was there for her when her grandpa died and when Alex's attempt to meet her father failed badly. She had never met the man and when it finally happened, it was a row of disappointments. Although Nicky always said it was bullshit, Alex felt she owe her big time for all the support and assistance all those years. That's why she was there, why she wouldn't fail a single birthday; didn't matter the place. And Alex loved a good beer, after all.

When she finally arrived the place, somewhere about eight, it was already crowded—even if it was a Monday. Word was the bar rarely got empty at those hours, as the business man and college students would all gather together to find themselves toasting for the week to go by faster.

Alex spotted the messy blond hair from a far, moving as she hugged plenty people. She spotted Lorna Morello, Nicky's current girlfriend, seating across the table and laughing. Close to her there was a breathtaking long-haired and somewhat hippie blonde that Alex had never seen in their group of friends. A friend's of Lorna, she figured. Tasha, Daya, Red, Poussey and a few other friends were there too.

Just as Nicky, Tasha Jefferson, or Taystee as they called her, worked for Alex's bookstore company—running a store close to Penn Station. Poussey Washington, and the black girl, were right hand of one another, in fact, both being in the same establishment. Dayanara Diaz had been their high school friend, Nicky and Alex's, even if she was closer to the brunette for most of it. While Red, she was a much older woman comparing to all present there. Galina Reznikov was her real name, but everyone in the friends circle would call her Red because of her hair. A tough Russian, she was the mother figure Nicky never truly had. So it was no doubt the woman would be there.

Lorna was the first one to spot Alex trying to pass through people to reach the group.

"Nicky! Alex is here." The woman announced with excitement, her accent sounding more than ever. Nicky quickly thrilled her eyes from her lovely girlfriend to her best friend. The smile upon her lips became giant.

"Finally this little cunt is here!" The two met halfway and Alex gave the smaller woman a tight hug; having to bend down to do it always made her laugh. Alex was remarkably tall, about 5' 10", and Nicole was way smaller than that. Nicky was laughing in their embrace as well.

"Happy birthday, Nichols. You're getting old." Nicky dramatically rolled eyes, as they broke apart.

"Don't be a party pooper, Vause." They chuckled together and Alex pushed a wrapped package towards her. "Oh fuck, you got me a present, how sweet! You didn't make this one yourself, did you?" Alex threw a death stare over her.

"Shut up, asshole." Then a laugh escaped her fine lips, when Nicky just stared at her, with a brow dramatically raised and a side smile. "No! I didn't make it, just wrapped, I bought it this time. Just fucking open it, Nicky." Shaking her head, Alex watched as the blonde did as ordered.

The badly wrapped package revealed and Arctic Monkeys vinyl, a British band that were just starting to outstand a year ago. Nicky loved them and their first EP was just about to be released in a month, Alex had some connections here and there though, and she managed to get her best friend a copy of the 2000 there would be released in May. There was also the fact Nicky collected vinyl's as well.

"Holy fucking shit!" She blinked completed shocked, staring at the piece. "How you got this? It's not coming out until next month."

"I talked to some people." She shrugged slightly, although there was a pleasing smirk set upon her lips. Nicky jumped on her again, for a tighter hug, while she repeated nonstop thanks.

"Hey, you two over there." The Russian accent invaded their ears and they turned their head to Red standing next to Lorna and the woman Alex didn't know. "Lorna here is starting to get jealous." She joked, smiling softly. Red wasn't one for funny business. She had always been very close and protective over Nicky, what lead sometimes to fights with Alex. But both had an admiration for one another.

"Oh, Red, please. I'm not…" Morello trailed off, rolling her eyes and laughing. At first, when she and Nicky started dating, she did feel jealous of Alex; because of that deep connection they had. But eventually even her saw how there was nothing to fear in there, it was really just a sisterhood, per says. "But you should really greet the rest of the table." She completed warning then.

Nicky nodded, pulling Alex by the arm. "You know the girls well. Suit yourself."

"Well, not the cute blonde." Just as her mouth rolled the words out and her eyes landed on the woman next to Lorna, their eyes met. The blonde blushed instantly. Alex had said that loud enough for everyone to hear, but she didn't even blush or take it back when everyone got in a weird silence. Instead, she smirked, widely. In her charming and flirty best self.

"Ah, that's true! I forgot to introduce you. Alex that's Piper, she's a writer and a friend. Piper that's—"

"My name is Alex." She hurried herself, raising her hand to the blonde. Nicky and Lorna exchanged a look that passed to Red. The other girls in the table had been too busy talking to notice Alex's move there. She was all smiles, raised brows and intense eyes. She was obviously flirting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Piper."

Piper Chapman was dazzled. She had never really been one attracted to women, specifically. As she'd tell her best friend Polly, she liked hot people. She was shallow. But when Alex had entered the bar, her eyes simply got hooked. Piper had watched her move, growing completely shocked to find out the woman was actually heading towards their table. She has secretly glanced while the brunette and Nicky embraced, as Lorna would be telling some story she wasn't listening to. Then she had moved to greet her so instantly and charming. Piper actually felt herself melt a little bit, as a fool smile crossed her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Their hands touch made a shock run through her spine, but it was rather pleasing. Probably it was the brunette's energy. Alex felt it too, that small shiver. But she was good at hiding, better than Piper. "Nicky told me so much about you."

Instantly Alex figured things in her mind. It made sense why she had been so persistent that Alex went to her birthday, even if she never missed a single one of them. Maybe she was trying to hook the two of them together. With no hurry, as she let go of the blonde's hand, Alex's eyes looked over her best friend; that still stood next to her. They didn't need word for Alex to know exactly what Nicky's plan was and for Nicky to know Alex had figured. "I hope just the good things." Alex said glancing back at Piper.

"Oh, yes, absolutely." Piper nodded, unable to contain a smile. In the occasion they spoke about Alex, Nicky had mentioned how flirty the brunette was. As well how she could be gentle and charming when she was truly interested in someone. She hadn't figured back then, why was Nicky talking so good about Alex; maybe because she was her best friend. But now Piper figured it was something more than just that.

"Alex, I know you always seat with Nicky, but I'll beg to change seats with you tonight." Lorna started out, already standing up. Usually she'd seat in front of her girlfriend while Alex was on Nicky's side. She figured though, by the looks and smiles across the table, that Alex would be more interested in her seat, next to their new guest.

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want, Morello." Alex shrugged, chuckling slightly. "You don't mind, right, Nicky?"

"Ah, fucking Christ, what a choice! My girlfriend who I can torture under the table or my best friend who will hit me if I touch her leg." Nicky joked off and both Lorna and Alex rolled eyes.

"Idiot." The tall brunette cursed, while the small one changed places with her.

"I'll be the one hitting you, if you do any of that." Was the last thing Alex heard before seating next to Piper. She took a moment to greet and wave to the others on the table, before actually focusing on the blonde next to her. For a while, she just discretely observed.

"It's a little cold out for a Margarita, don't you think?" It wasn't exactly freezing in New York City. Weather was actually starting to actually warm up, but still wasn't summer yet. There was a wondering smile on her lips, glancing the drink in front of Piper. She could picture her as a wild college girl drinking Margaritas and tequila shots. Piper didn't respond her, though she smiled wider. Their eyes were glued.

"So, Alex, what do you do?" As she spoke, Piper picked up her drink and took a sip, never taking her intense eyes off the brunette.

* * *

" _I've come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is, and always will be, yours_." – Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen

**APRIL 4** **TH** **OF 2013, 09:27 PM – NEW YORK CITY**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you'd invite her, Nicky." Alex was mad. It was easy to see it in her eyes, in the way she moved from side to side outside the bar. Eight years ago she had been in the same place, being caught by the same surprise of seeing the blonde girl there, seating with her friends. Only back then, they didn't know each other, they hadn't dated for five years and broken up the worst way possible.

"Fuck, Alex. What did you want me to do? It's my fucking birthday, you know that? She's my friend too and—" Nicky started explaining but Alex cut her first.

"Fuck it, Nichols. I'm your best friend!" She almost yelled, in an anger fury. "You know how much she fucking hurt me. You could have at least warned me." Insanely frustrated, Alex turned her back on Nicky, walking away from the restaurant. Nicky ran after the brunette, calling off her name. "Just leave me for a second, Nicole. I'm not gonna bail you on your birthday. I just need a fucking minute." The words made Nicky stop and nod. She had always been understanding, but thought it was about time Piper and Alex stopped avoiding each other like that. It had been three years already.

It took Alex fifteen minutes to actually head back to the restaurant, after clearing her mind. She had taken walks around the blocks, thinking. The past three years she did everything to avoid Piper Chapman, with much success. And Nicky knew all her efforts, that's what frustrated her more about the whole situation. After Alex and Piper started dating, the blonde was quickly added to the group of friends; so once they broke up, five years later, it was expected that they'd bump into one another once in a while. But Alex made sure it didn't happen.

Sometimes she'd arrived earlier and departure before Piper's arrival in the events, or simply don't go—depending on the importance level. It was tiring, even dumb, when thought about. But Alex never felt fully ready to face an ex-girlfriend that had meant so much and broke her heart so badly. That's why she was hating Nicky right now.

Alex knew fully well that it had been all planned out. After all, it was Nicky's birthday and she knew Alex wouldn't miss it. Also wouldn't be able to be mad with Nicky for too long. She figured there was nothing else to be done, at the end she'd soon or later face Piper.

When the brunette approached the table, there was a commotion and Lorna came right to her, giving a greeting hug. Nicky was next; they apologized in a whisper and the hug became tighter. Alex was finally smiling. Probably because her eyes hadn't landed on the only empty seat at the table. When she finally did, she cursed mentally, while her eyes killed Nicky. The best friend held her hands up in a chuckle and quickly glanced over Lorna. No words were needed, Alex got the message.

Taking her time to go and greet each one at the table, the brunette didn't dart to glance over Piper; but she knew the blonde's eyes were on her, patiently waiting. Alex stopped right in front of the empty chair and made a dramatic pause before finally letting the word roll out.

"Piper." Her voice was distant, somewhat cold. She pulled the chair but then stopped. "May I?" Piper just nodded, so Alex took a seat and slowly took her jacket off. Before speaking again, she adjusted her glassed on her nose and looked over Piper. "Long time."

"You look good." Piper agreed, smiling slightly. Her eyes thrilled a path through Alex's face, focusing sometimes on those perfect pair of lips and the blue iris that stared her. "Nicky didn't tell me you'd come." Alex felt somewhat disappointment; she thought maybe Piper had asked the girls to settle up so they'd meet. But why would she? Made no sense after how they broke off. "I'm glad you did."

"I wouldn't miss it." The raven haired shrugged off, looking away. It was never safe ground when she stared Piper for too long. Especially after they hadn't seen each other in a while. "How's your boyfriend?" Alex cleared her throat as the word almost didn't come out. Piper bit her lip. Alex did it on purpose, asking Piper about that dumbass she had been dating; and both knew it. Alex just couldn't picture her ex with a man.

"He's working…" Piper explained calmly. Her hand slowly reached for the glass of water standing in front of her and sipped at it. "Larry told me you two met." Alex remembered that and it made her slowly roll her eyes with the past month's memory. She had wondered how Piper knew, since Alex had never introduced herself as Piper's ex. "He doesn't know." She explained, reading Alex's confusion. "He told me he was at a book signing and met the Alex Vause owner of the Vause Bookstore. So I figured there could only be you." Alex also questioned mentally what Piper had thought when she heard from her boyfriend about her ex, but that Piper didn't clear out.

"I see." With a simply nod, Alex was once again glancing Piper. She was so different. Short hair, fancier makeup, classier clothes. She looked like a housewife, like a perfect  _desperate housewife_. "Nicky told me you're engaged." Piper tensed up suddenly and Alex watched her reaction closely, wondering why all that. "I didn't expect you to tell me, or get an invitation. Don't worry." Alex looked away, a cynical smile sat across her pompous lips. Piper hated that, she hated those devious smiles Alex had. All of them.

"I… Well, Lorna refused to be my maid-of-honor…" As her voice came out sarcastic, Alex glanced at Piper with a mix of surprise and indignation. Her thin brows were raised up her black glasses and her eyes were big. Piper just shook her head, then chuckled for the brief moment Alex seemed to believe her words. "I'm kidding." Alex wasn't smiling, or laughing, so the blonde glanced away. "I'm sorry." She shook her head a little, that had been really dumb to start off.

"Yea, I guess you lost your sense of humor when you went back to boys." Piper didn't know what else to say, so she kept quiet through the rest of the dinner. She'd change words with Lorna or Daya, sometimes Nicky. Now and then tried to laugh at Alex's comments and jokes, but the brunette was completely ignoring her.

After a few beers Alex was talking a lot and loudly, but never to Piper or in a way the blonde could jump in the subject. She joked with Red and her husband, then spoke to Nicky about plenty different subjects all the time. Piper didn't dare to say anything, but she paid attention to all of it.

About one in the morning, everyone was paying the bill and heading off. Piper checked her phone to three missed calls from her fiancé Larry. He also texted worried about her, because of the hour and asking if she needed him to pick her up. As much independent as she was, Piper liked how Larry took care for her. New York could be messy at night, so she understood him. She texted back saying it wasn't needed, that she had a ride; cursing herself because it was a lie.

Her eyes searched the place and she saw Alex already by the door, pushing it to leave, right next to Lorna that went ahead Nicky. She said goodbyes to the birthday girl and ran to catch up with the two brunettes. She went for the tall one though, once outside.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex turned around and just frowned, staring at Piper for a second; unsure if it was another idiot joke of hers. Eventually she shrugged, nodding. She waved to Lorna, and Nicky that joined them outside right after Piper, and went to her ex. When Alex stood in front of her in the sidewalk, in a close distance, Piper lost the words she had been thinking about all night. She expected the brunette just to roll eyes and ignore her.

The wind wasn't too cold so she figured maybe a few steps and breaths could clear her mind. "Will you walk with me?" The blonde asked and although it took Alex a few seconds to process, she nodded. Piper wasn't sure, but she thought seeing the sight of a small smile.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Holla, folks! How you doing? I hope good. Not gonna be too long on the note, promise. I decided to post this story after my friend and sister pushed me to. It's something I started writing in college classes during the huge hiatus OITNB gave us. Is my first fanfic in the fandom and I hope to make justice to Vauseman (whom are my favorite ship even with Piper's annoyances...) I'm going completely AU with the story, but expect to see references from the show. And just to clear out, it does start the prologue with Piper narrating, but I prefer observer-narrator so next chapters expect to read all in third person. Also chapters will be way longer. I apologize for any grammar errors you may find. English is my second language, but I'm working hard to keep it good and also looking for a beta so no worries ;) Thanks for reading, enjoy. Mwah!


End file.
